


He's An Annoyingly Bright Star. But He's MY Star: IWAOI ONESHOT

by Seachelle (TBCSeachelle)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBCSeachelle/pseuds/Seachelle
Summary: Iwaizumi is an aspiring journalist, looking for his big break, a scoop on Oikawa Touru, the famous popstar.He thinks Oikawa Touru is cocky as hell, and hates that guy.But, once meeting the celebrity, Iwaizumi feels stirrings of a feeling he thought he would never have for a guy like him
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	He's An Annoyingly Bright Star. But He's MY Star: IWAOI ONESHOT

Iwaizumi sighed, starting his camera and pulling out a pen.

He really did hate these events.

Those fancy-schmancy idols with their good looks, and boundless money, well that pissed him off. Nobody should be praised just because they were born lucky, Iwaizumi thought.  
No, he wasn’t jealous at all- alright, fine, he was jealous. So what?  
Anyone would be jealous of guys that had it all. Especially _him._

Iwaizumi’s eye twitched.

Directly across the room from him, stood the very guy he hated, Oikawa Touru. Or, Crappykawa, as Iwaizumi and his friends often made fun of a poster of the star.

Oikawa Touru wasn’t even that good of a singer. Makki did often say that he was sure Iwaizumi could best the popstar.  
It wasn’t really talen that brought Mr. Oikawa into the limelight, it was his family’s fortune. Rumored to be a Prince from England, the girls from Iwaizumi’s college fawned over him, day by day. The model-movie star-pop star-business heir-prince.

Iwaizumi thought that it was all utter bs, and he scorned the playboy prince’s smooth handsome face all the time, annoyed for no reason at the posters of Oikawa Touru.

Yet here he stood, feeling lost as he stood in front of the very ‘Prince’, holding a camera and his notepad.

His stomach knotted with anxiety, as he watched news reporters and cameramen crowding Oikawa, no doubt trying to get a bad shot, or find out some sort of scandal.

But Oikawa had NO bad side.

Iwaizumi touched his chest, unsure of how he felt, the sudden change of beating in his heart. Now that he had seen Oikawa, he felt.. a little annoyed..? At all the fangirls, the news reporters, the important diplomats.

Could it be that he.. Actually wanted the popstar all to himself?

 _N_ o way. Iwaizumi laughed at that unimaginable, NOT ALLOWED thought. _I’m just here to get an article about him, and get my big break. This guy has a new scandal for every day of the week, so it shouldn’t be hard to jump-start my career off of him._

Still.. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but take in the guy’s porcelain, smooth, china skin, caramel-brown hair that looked so fluffy, Iwaizumi wanted to touch it, his lustrous, mysterious sparkling eyes, and perfect figure. No one wouldn’t be left breathless by the guy’s appearance.

That was just the effect he had.

_He look even better than he does on the magazines… NO WHAT AM I THINKING? DONT FALL HIS SPELL HAJIME! YOU HATE HIM._

“Oh my god.. Oikawa Touru is SO hot..” echoed the voices of some fans behind him.

“Mhm..” agreed their friend. “I’m so glad we snuck in, pretending to be VIP so we could see him..”

“I could totally just marry him.”

Iwaizumi’s mouth tightened into a line, but he quickly loosened his expression, shaking his head. _I need to get my priorities straight. I am here, only to get an interview with Oikawa Touru. To start my life._

Straightened out, Iwaizumi tried to look professional, as best as he could in dark brown suspenders and a pork pie hat with cyan feathers in it.

Try as he may, the junior journalist looked shabby compared to the other’s crowding Oikawa, and as a prove of this, one of the news reporters accidentally shoved him, before glaring, “Kid, get outta here. Leave this, to the _Professionals_.”

Iwaizumi grit his teeth, giving the man a look that could kill, but decided he didn’t want to get fired.

He stood up angrily, brushing his pants, and turning back wards, immediately bumping into another person. He stumbled back, and looked up scowling at the person.  
“Can you watch it-” the words halted on his tongue as he was face by a pair of cold, blue eyes. 

It was the girls from before. The three, in ridiculous get ups with feathered boas, glared at him haughtily.

“More like can _YOU_ watch it, newbie. We’re aristocrats, you’re just a peasant. So watch your step. You’ll never attract the attention of my Touru, looking like a homeless street kid.”

Her friends laughed, and to prove her point, the auburn haired girl flicked Iwaizumi’s hat off, and it sailed through the air, landing in a punch bowl.

Oikawa looked over from his impromptu photo shoot, distracted by.. A hat in the punch bowl?

Meanwhile Iwaizumi clenched his fists, brain short-circuting like jelly. He trembled with anger. _H-how dare she.. That-!_

The girl glared smugly at him again, then snorted, “Girl’s lets not waste our time on plebes.”

Iwaizumi saw red. He bit his lip with determination, walking after the girl to confront her. But.. as if she knew he was coming, she turned around and pushed him. Hard.

He stumbled back.

* * *

Oikawa had been running over to where three girls were talking to a boy.   
If this wasn’t what love felt like, what was?

The boy who looked Oikawa’s age seemed grubby, with cheap clothes and an unprofessional air, but Oikawa immediately knew he was more than that.

It was just.. Something about him.

His spiky hair, his angry(but handsome) expression, his glinting green eyes… Oikawa wanted that at his own. _One step at a time, Touru. You don’t even know that guy._

Suddenly, one of the girl’s raised her hand and slapped his hat off, and it landed in the punch bowl besides Oikawa with a _sploosh!_ The grey porkpie hat bobbed in the lemonade for a second, before Oikawa crossed over to it, picking it up without another thought.

_This is my chance to talk to him-!_

The mobbing paparazzi swarmed around him, following him as he made his way over to the boy, who was furiously saying something to the girls, but before he knew what was happening… he landed in a quite.. suggestive position. With the other boy.

The girl glared meanly at the spiky-haired guy, and then pushed him in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards, right where Oikawa was walking up.

“Wa-aHhGh-!” the guy stumbled, unbalanced, slipping and turning back as he slid down the red carpet. He lurched over Oikawa as he fell, Oikawa’s eyes widening.

The paparazzi mob back away, no one wanting to touch the boy, as he fell straight on top of Oikawa.

Their lips collided, and the spiky-haired boy’s eyes flew open and he immediately shot up, him over Oikawa on the ground.

The girls who seemed to have been bullying him, screamed and clawed their hair, crying, “TOURU! NOOO!”

Oikawa suspected they were fans of his who had somehow snuck in.

But at that moment, Oikawa was focused on…   
He touched his lips, his dark brown eyes locked into those ivy green ones. “I-I..”

Oikawa, popstar, heir to the country’s biggest company, master at charming girls, prince of eloquence, et cetera- began to stammer like an idiot.

He just couldn’t seem to find his words.

And his face? It burned bright red, and his lips felt so hot. His heart humped like it had never done before, and he couldn’t stop shaking.

To his surprise, the scruffy reporter seemd just as shocked and red, and he kept muttering, “What the hell…” over and over. 

Which Oikawa found kind of cute.

But the clicking of cameras brought him back to reality.

They paparazzi were swishing away at another one of the Playboy Prince’s scandals, and no doubt had pictures of the kiss.   
Now they were taking more, and Oikawa could not risk another spot on his reputation. That was one too many for this prince. 

The other guy seemed in a kind of dazed shock still, so Oikawa, with great effort, popped to his feet, holding out his hand. “Get up! Quick!”

* * *

Iwaizumi blinked out of his astonished stupor, to see the hand of Oikawa Touru, beckoning out to.. _Him._

_What in the heck just happened?_

Iwaizumi tried to recall all that had just happened in the past few minutes, but it had just happened so quickly. Oikawa’s voice rang in his ears.

“Get up!” Oikawa smirked down at Iwaizumi. “I know you loved it, but we have no time. Lets run! Take my hand.” urged the popstar.

Slowly, stunned, Iwaizumi reached out, taking Oikawa’s hand which was burning like the sun.  
And in a blur, the two were running from the paparazzi, Oikawa dragging Iwaizumi along, laughing in the wind, as Iwaizumi blinked, with a confused expression on his face.

 _He’s.. nothing like I imagined.._ Iwaizumi’s eyes softened, seeing Oikawa’s happy expression.   
“Wait,” he growled at Oikawa, as they ran along. “Are you actually have FUN?”

Oikawa only giggled in response.

Iwaizumi huffed. “I cannot BELIEVE you. We are being pursued by a mob of paparazzi, maybe a thousand crazy fangirls, yet you’re having FUN?”

Oikawa was looking ahead, and Iwaizumi couldn’t see his expression. But his voice was sad, wistful.

“I was an ill child. I wasn’t allowed out of the house. I wasn’t allowed to have fun. Fun… I only know what adoration is. No one truly loves me, all those girls, news reporters are just infatuated with me.”

Iwaizumi stared at the back of the boy’s brown hair, and at his red ears.  
Wind whipped Iwaizumi’s head, as Oikawa raced through the gates.

He smiled, only when Oikawa didn’t see him. “Alrlight, come on then Crappykawa, you definitely need a change in your tune. I’ll show you REAL fun.”   
Iwaizumi charged ahead, taking the lead, now him dragging the astounded Oikawa behind him. He turned his head and grinned at the boy in the tuxedo. The message wasn’t spoken, but by the pink in Oikawa’s cheeks, Iwaizumi knew Oikawa heard it loud and clear.

_I’ll show you REAL love._

“Ok!” Oikawa beamed and they ran from the paparazzi, laughing, and Iwaizumi’s heart bursting.

_Who woulda thunk it would turn out like this?_

_I came here to get some dish on the Playboy Prince, but I get an up-close-and-personal._

_I came, scorning the rich and high class life, and end up falling for epitome of rich and high class itself_

_I came, hoping to start kick my life with another scandal from Oikawa Touru…._

_Well now, **I’m** his scandal. _

Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa’s face, his eyes lifted and closed, beaming as he held Iwaizumi’s hand.

_And yup, I’m pretty, damn, happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, for reading all the way to the end!  
> And a DOUBLE thank you, for my commenters and kudos <3
> 
> I appreciate it very much ^^
> 
> So, what did you guys think? Please comment and tell me what you think?  
> Do you want me to continue this into a series?


End file.
